darkdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Taffyta Muttonfudge
Taffyta Muttonfudge is a fugitive and a criminal, who ran away from her game, Sugar Rush, after beng captured by Turbo and escaping. She has a rigid and strong personality, unlike her other self. Backstory Chapter 1: Turbo-Tastic! The sugar-sweet cavities turned into sore teeth holes when Taffyta was caught by surprise when she saw a bloody and insane Turbo trying to stab her with two bowie knives. Turbo threw a knife into her heart, killing her and knocking her out. She later regenerated and woke up, somewhere near the end of Sugar Rush. The image she saw when she woke up surely wasn't pretty; Bodies of millions of Sugar Rush racers, dead, with their organs and blood inside plastic bags. The next thing was even worst; Turbo eating the organs... "They didn't do what I wanted when I was king... so I decided to bring them into outside of the game and make them a sweet little surprise." Somehow, Turbo had survived from being killed by the heroes in Wreck-It Ralph. "When they killed me, they forgot I had created a code in the codes room for myself. Even though the code was connected to King Candy, and it stopped being connected to me after I turned into my original self again, the code was still able to keep me alive, just for one death." Taffyta was shocked. All the dead racers... she couldn't stop looking around, when suddenly... Taffyta noticed a middle age woman with blonde hair and a strawberry hat. The woman had a hot-pink dress and blue eyes, just like Taffyta. Taffyta's memory blew when she remembered who it was... "Oh, that?... I gotta tell ya’, your mom really screams loudly. I couldn't sleep for 3 days because of the stupid high-pitched screams. " Taffyta's eyes turned into a river, sheding out tears, almost making a flood inside Turbo's base. "Hang in there, girl, there's more." Turbo grinned evilly as he clicked in a red button in a controller he had on the pocket of his ripped pants. The bodies got switched and more came in. Between the new ones, there were millions of palette swaps, including two Taffyta ones. Turbo continues. "Grapebelle and Orangina... those two were just like you. They were mean, bossy, evil... I must admit, they were my favorites out of all racers. Until they turned against me... they accused me of being a faker! So, I had to put an end into it..." Taffyta was speechless. She had seen hundreds of Sugar Rush racers dead she didn't even remember of, including her own mother. "What do you want from me?!" Taffyta finally replied to Turbo. "Oh, darling... I want nothing from you. I'm just needing some extra groceries. You know what I mean?" Turbo said and winked at Taffyta with a terrifying smile in his face. Taffyta was shocked, once again. She knew it was the end... and there was nothing she could do. "Are you ready for this, sweetie?" Turbo said as he took the two bowie knives out of his pocket again and began to walk closer to Taffyta. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Taffyta said as she struggled with all her force. Taffyta was strong enough to rip the ropes. "Where do you think you're going?!" With a single finger snap, all the doors closed, leaving Turbo and Taffyta locked up inside the room, alone. "Take THIS!!!" Taffyta grabbed in a random plastic bag of organs and threw them in the ground. "YOU LITTLE!!!!!!!!" Turbo tried to get them but tripped in one and fell down. His two bowie knives flied in the air and landed in Taffyta's hands. "And now... for all the things you've done to Sugar Rush and my mother... I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!" Taffyta ran into Turbo with the two knives in her hands, in order to kill him. "NEVER!!!!!" Turbo held his hand in Taffyta's direction, shooting a glowing-red laser into her heart. Taffyta felt to the floor, holding her heart in pain. "NOOOOOOooooooooo......." Taffyta slowly began to fade away. "Oh, forgot to tell you... the light laser that supposedly killed me, also gave the energy powers. I am the most powerful villain in the arcade now! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Taffyta slowly began to turn into a black hole herself and began to suck everything inside the room, including the corpses and plastic bags. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!! THE PORTAL HAS OPENED!!!!!!!!" Turbo quickly grabbed a table. The wind began to get stronger and stronger, until, suddenly, the portal closed, sucking Taffyta in as well. Turbo fell to the floor. Now HE was shocked. "What.... was that....?" Chapter 2: Lost in Heaven coming soon… Trivia *This self of Taffyta Muttonfudge was created by Sweet Eve. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutral